Opinions of the Hate Club
by Spongewolf
Summary: Six devious animals have gathered together to form a hate club. Their target? Bones and PC's relationship. Their goal? To tear them apart, of course!  BonesxPC fanfic, rated T for suggestive themes, but nothing serious.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh MY gosh," Cookie Sheppard groaned. "That darn Robin is ALWAYS late for the meetings."

"Just hold your horses!" Baabara Elliot flipped her straight, sky blue hair and stared at the door.

The five members of Bones Minus PC- a hate club honoring the "golden moment" when they break up Bones Nicholson and PC Poole- was waiting for their club leader, Robin Cardenas, to finally arrive to start their club meeting. Finally, the girl of the hour stepped into the door, wearing her initial club uniform: a white t-shirt with a paw print, a white sweatband with a picture of a heart with a giant X over it, and simple denim jeans. Everyone was wearing the same uniform.

Well, except for Rasher Bates. He's the rebellious one who was forced by his best friend Whitney Donovan to join Bones Minus PC. Rasher had his shirt tied to his waist and his sweatband thrown onto the ground.

Robin sat into her chair. "I'm so sorry," she began. "I can't help being fashionably late." She smirked at her boyfriend, Rod Calderon, who waved back to her. Then, she continued to speak. "So, Whitney, have you got any information on what we'll be doing today?"

"Here's something." Whitney paused for effect. "Bones and PC are going on a date. I'm not sure where, but we should be able to find out before time."

"This could be our big break, guys!" Baabara, the plotter of the club, cheered. "I'm already getting some good ideas! First, we'll need to order some Ramune Drink!"

"Okay, firstly, what is Ramune Drink?" Cookie asked. "And second, if we order some, how will it get here in time?"

"Ramune Drink is a glass-marble soda from Japan that's supposed to be really fizzy. And you HAVE a car, Cookie, so just stop by World Market or something and buy some."

"And what good will this 'Ramune Drink' do for us?" asked Robin, doubtfully.

"..We're all out." Baabara muttered. "And I really need some. It's my thinking juice."

Cookie groaned. "Fine, I'll be back soon."

"You're not going anywhere yet!" Robin shouted, pointing to Cookie's chair. Cookie, confused, sat down in her seat. Robin dug into her pocket and took out a miniature Hello Kitty candy dispenser. She opened it up, and took out 6 pink gumballs. She passed out the chewy candy to each person of the group.

"Don't eat it, yet!" Whitney slapped Rasher's hand away from his mouth.

"If you didn't already know, this gum's flavor fades away quickly." Robin looked at the gumball in her hand, then continued. "It's like Bones and PC's relationship, really; it won't last for long. Let's keep it that way." Robin held her gumball in the air. "To ruining their relationship!"

"Ruining their relationship!" everyone shouted, toasting their gumballs and then eating them. Except for Rasher, who was already chewing the gum beforetime.

"Rasher didn't respond!" Baabara tattled. Rasher then spat out his gum onto Baabara's scarf.

"Robin's right, the gum's flavor DOES fade off quickly!" Rasher wretched. "Next time, she should buy Extra brand gum or something."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Baabara shrieked, tossing her scarf to the floor. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"What?" Rasher snorted. "YOU'RE the little one!"

"How is he your friend?" Robin asked Whitney while watching the argument. Whitney sadly looked away. Cookie went outside and spat our her gum in the trash can, hopped into her car, and drove off to World Market.

On her way there, she spotted PC talking to Milly Stevens and Ashley Tericama, two friends of hers. Curious, Cookie pulled over not too far from them to see if they'd spill the beans about the date.

"Where is he taking you?" Milly squealed.

"I'm not sure yet, but he told me it'd be very classy!" PC squealed back. Ashley bounced up and down cheerily, waiting to hear what they'd say next.

"What are you annoying girls going on about now?"

PC, Milly, and Ashley turned around to see Link Bell, a blonde-headed boy lowering his eyes. "Are fluffy animals all you care about?" he snapped.

"Well, we like to get clothes, too," Ashley grinned. Link rolled his eyes and walked off. The three girls continued to laugh about what would happen until Milly abruptly stopped. Ashley noticed, then stopped laughing. A smile was painted across her face, as well as Milly. PC saw what they were looking at and blushed: It was Bones. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans. Although it was normal lounging wear, PC thought he pulled it off nicely.

"Hey, PC," he smiled. Cookie found the thought of her younger brother with a human uncouth. She couldn't watch any longer. Then again, she had to get information to Robin on where they'd be going.

"Hi, Bones," PC responded, self-consciously.

"Are you ready to head to The Melting Pot?" Bones asked. PC was stiff. She was wearing her fish T-shirt, a duck skirt, and blue Crocs; not to mention her hair was in its normal hairstyle. And seriously, at a fancy fondue restaurant you have to look good.

_The Melting Pot, of course! _Cookie thought to herself. _Where else but a fancy fondue restaurant?_ She put her foot to the gas pedal and drove off to World Market.

"Of course I'm not ready!" PC shrieked. "I have to get dressed!"

"I was just kidding." Bones laughed at PC flipping out. "I need to get ready, too."

"Actually, uh, you look pretty good in what you're wearing now," PC blushed.

Bones's face turned red. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" PC smiled. She waved, then walked back to her house to change into something better for her date. She went upstairs to her room, and pulled out a cream halter top and a light brown skirt to wear. She tried on both pieces of clothes together, and they went together pretty well. She slid a brown bracelet onto her wrist and stepped into her cream and brown open-toed shoes. She stepped out of her front door and eagerly ran to where she saw Bones last.

"I'm here!" she cheered.

At that moment, Cookie pulled over near the Bones Minus PC hideout, and closed the door behind her. "I'm here!" she announced slyly, with boxes of Ramune Drink in her arms.

"What information did you get?" asked Robin.

"Well, Bones and PC are going to the Melting Pot. In unrelated news, Ashley seems to care about clothes." Cookie set the boxes of Ramune Drink onto the table.

"Give me a second." Baabara opened a box of the soda and attempted to open a bottle. The bottle opened, but the soda spewed all over her face and dripped down her chin. She took a swig of the soda anyway, seeming lax to the fact that the soda was staining her scarf and her shirt. "This is some good stuff," she muttered. Suddenly, she slammed the empty bottle onto the table. "I'VE GOT IT!" she exclaimed. "We can ruin their date, but first, we should ruin their wardrobe."

"How so?" asked Whitney.

Baabara grinned evilly, and whispered her plan into Whitney's ear. Whitney smirked, her ears twitching as she listened. "I'll do it." Whitney stood up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bones was walking slowly in the grass, one hand holding a faulty GPS, and the other holding PC's hand. "I think we're lost." Bones looked around. "This GPS was a fake!" he shouted, chucking the GPS deeper into the forest.

"If only you had a license," PC sighed. She looked around. The views were beautiful.. but it wasn't The Melting Pot. And it didn't look like they were anywhere near it. "Why didn't you just buy a map instead?"

"Maps are confusing. I didn't know a GPS would be no different." Bones laughed nervously. "Are you tired?"

PC paused to catch her breath. "Yeah, a little."

Suddenly, Bones grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his back. "Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride there."

"Do you know where you're going?" PC asked. 

"I'll just go where my instincts tell me," Bones responded. He started to run through the forest. PC, though frightened at the speed they were running, laughed and enjoyed the ride. Soon enough, they finally saw the road.. and Whitney, who Bones managed to crash into due to the uncontrollable speed he was running at. Bones collapsed onto Whitney, making her blush. PC, on the other hand, fell off of Bones's back and fell backwards into the grass. Whitney would've immediately helped Bones up, but she wanted to savor the moment. It didn't last long.

"I'm so sorry!" Bones stood up and brushed himself off. He extended his hand to help Whitney up. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Do I know you?"

Whitney's face turned blank as she stood up. "You don't remember me? I'm Whitney!"

Bones pondered this information. Then, his face lit up, appearing that he just remembered who Whitney was. PC was still lying in the grass. Both her back and her heart were aching. Bones turned around to see PC in her state, then panicked and lifted her up. PC felt a little better to know Bones still apparently cared for her. As much as she wanted to tell Whitney to leave, she didn't want to sound rude.

"Well, just before I go, I wanted to give you this." Whitney handed Bones a bottle of pineapple-flavored Ramune Drink that she shook up not too long ago. "I'm sure you're thirsty after running."

"What about me?" PC whined.

"All you did was ride on his back, putting your weight on him which was causing him to get even MORE tired. You should feel sorry for him." Whitney looked away, hands in her pockets. "Have fun doing whatever." She scoffed and walked into a different direction. When they stopped watching her leave, she snuck into a bush to report the results of Baabara's plan to Bones Minus PC. She clutched her silver iPhone, and dialed Robin's number. "Hello? Hey, Robs. Put it on speakerphone."

"You're going to let me have a swig, right?" PC asked, relieved that Whitney had left them alone.

"Of course." Bones smiled at PC, then attempted to open the soda bottle. "Gahhh! I can't open it."

"There must be directions or something. Could you hand me the bottle?" PC held out her hand, and Bones gave her the full Ramune Drink bottle. There were directions on the wrapping paper. PC couldn't understand any of it, though, because the directions were written in Japanese. So PC twisted the cap and found a plunger-like cap underneath, She tugged until the plunger-cap came out of the bottle, and the soda spewed all over her, soaking her brand-new halter top.

"MY SHIRT!" PC wailed, covering herself with her arms. "It's ruined!" PC tried to keep herself from crying. _Just because my top worth 8000 Bells is soaked and that Whitney came into the picture is no reason to cry,_ PC thought to herself. She wasn't very convincing.

From the bush, Whitney silently laughed. "It worked. Nice thinking, Baabara!"

"Thank you," Baabara said in the background of Robin's phone.

Robin leaned towards her phone. "Tell me what happened."

Whitney sighed. "Where to start. First, Bones collapsed onto me.." she paused and sighed dreamily. "Then I gave him the soda, which he gave to PC to open. And it spewed all over her expensive top, completely ruining it! What will she wear now?"

"What will I wear now?" PC unintelligibly asked, her sniffs making her voice hard to understand.

Without warning, Bones lifted his shirt from his body and gave it to PC. "Here, wear my shirt over yours. Sorry about the drink, I didn't know the contents were under pressure."

PC paused and blushed at the sight of her boyfriend lacking a shirt, but snapped out of it and accepted the shirt. "Is this okay with you?"

"Don't worry, you'll probably look better than I did!"

PC laughed, and put on the shirt over her ruined halter top. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit, but it would have to do. "Thank you." She smiled and hugged Bones tightly. "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"If I wasn't here, you probably wouldn't have been waddling through the forest in the first place." Bones couldn't help himself, and laughed at his own joke. PC laughed along. Though things, at first, started to look bleak, this was PC's moment of bliss.

"Oh no," Whitney whispered into the phone.

"What? What happened?" asked Robin, nervously.

"Bones just gave PC his shirt to wear," Whitney gasped, placing her hand on her cheek for emphasis, although Robin couldn't see her through the phone.

"YOU SAW HIM SHIRTLESS?" Robin bleated through the phone. She was loud enough to make Bones and PC look around to hear where the outburst came from.

"Shut up! You'll blow our cover!" Whitney nervously clutched her iPhone and tried not to rustle in the bush so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Robin panicked. The plan wasn't coming out the way she wanted it to. Baabara took the phone away from her.

"I'll make this work," Baabara assured. "Believe me."

"For the club's sake, you better make it work." Whitney sighed, and ended the call. She placed her iPhone in her pocket and covered her face with her knees.

Whitney then called her mother to drive her to Robin's house so she could return to the Bones Minus PC clubroom. Her mother, Freya, pulled over at where Whitney stood, and Whitney hopped into the van. Freya and Whitney drove off to Robin's house and Whitney waved to her mother as she ran to the backyard. She quickly opened the doors. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she panted.

"I can't BELIEVE you saw Bones without his shirt on and didn't take any pictures of him!" Robin wailed.

"Shut up," Baabara insisted. "You shouldn't talk about Bones with your boyfriend around."

"Meh, why would Rod care? He knows I love him." Robin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Rasher, you haven't gone for lookout today. You go next."

"No," Rasher sneered. "I still have my dignity, and I'm not hiding in a sticky bush to spy on two lovers."

Robin frowned. "Why does Whitney call such a bigheaded brat like you a friend of hers?"

"Are you HEARING yourself?" Rasher retaliated.

Robin paused. "What are you saying?"

"To put it in a way it won't hurt you, you're a presumptuous hypocrite." Rasher smiled.

Robin clenched her fists and said nothing more on the subject. She told people that she was a pacifist, and she would've destroyed her act and punched Rasher in the gut if the argument went on any longer. She then faced Baabara. "You go, then. YOU'RE the plotter, after all, and we'll really need some of those good ideas of yours about now."

"Yes ma'am!" Baabara cheered. She ran into the door and fell onto the ground, and yet she stood up and went through the door still in a good mood. She grabbed her red bicycle and cycled onward to the direction of The Melting Pot.


	3. Chapter 3

Baabara rode her bike on the sidewalk, past the trees, bushes, houses, and other cyclists until she was close to The Melting Pot. Baabara curbed her bike into the bike-parking rail and stepped through the automatic doors.

"Do you have a reservation?" Caitlin Pelligreeno, the cashier asked.

"The reservation's under my friend's name. They should be here soon," Baabara responded.

Caitlin sighed. "Very well then, take a seat." Baabara gladly sat down in a cushiony red chair. She looked at the magazines sitting atop a small coffee table next to her chair. She then looked through the giant windows and noticed two things; _Oh no, Bones and PC were about to come inside! _and _Gosh! Bones is SO cute when he's shirtless._

Baabara didn't want them to recognize her and sniff suspicion, so she quickly picked up a week-old issue of _Us _magazine and covered her face with it. She tried to think of a plan to ruin their date at The Melting Pot. Put geese droppings in the fondue? Put one of PC's valuables onto the heater to burn it? So many ideas, so little time!

The automatic doors slid open as Bones and PC entered the restaurant. Bones approached the counter. "Hey, Cait! Our reservation is under Nicholson and Poole."

"Really." Caitlin tapped her pen against the counter, a displeased look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked, confused.

"We have a clothing policy here, Mr. Nicholson." Caitlin pointed to a sign reading _No Shirts, No Shoes, No Service._

"You're kidding me! I thought that was only in the cartoons!" Bones stomped his foot on the ground. "Can't you at least let us by this one time? We're your friends! Hasn't anything like this ever happened to you?"

"Actually, yes. I decided to skip work one day to 'hang out' with my husband. I almost lost my job." Caitlin, although she had seemingly been in a pickle here, had the same displeased look on her face. "Now unless you clothe your torso, I'm afraid we can't serve you."

Bones groaned. "I guess we're eating somewhere else." He seemed very saddened by the information given to him. He grabbed PC by the hand, and walked her outside.

Caitlin looked at Baabara. "Is your 'friend' coming anytime soon? You've been sitting there for a while."

"I'm calling them right now," Baabara responding, showing off her new Droid phone. She set down her magazine. "I'll just be outside for a moment.." She stepped outside the restaurant and dialed Robin's phone number. "Robs? Robs, pick up!"

"What?" Robin asked on the other line.

"It turns out I didn't even have to do anything! They weren't allowed to eat at The Melting Pot because Bones wasn't wearing a shirt!" Baabara giggled and bounced up and down, her woolen scarf bouncing with her.

"And you couldn't have even taken a picture of Bones's abs for me," pouted Robin.

"Seriously, Robin, shut up about that. I'll go on and follow them to where they decide to go next." Baabara shoved her phone into her pocket and walked back inside.

"Where's your friend?" asked Caitlin. "You've been here long enough."

"It turns out they couldn't come, so I'm shoving off. See ya." Baabara waved, and left the building.

Caitlin rested her chin on her hand and drummed her fingers against the counter. "I don't get paid enough for this," she muttered.

Bones and PC sadly walked outside. Bones looked at PC. "Where could we go that's good, but doesn't have a clothing policy?"

PC pondered for a moment. "I have an idea!" she declared. She grabbed Bones by the hand and ran with him to a different restaurant. Baabara followed by bicycle on the other side of the road. PC finally stopped running. They had stopped at.. McDonald's.

"I'm too tired to go anywhere else," PC panted. "But I don't think Mickey D's has a clothing policy." Bones took her word for it and stepped inside. There were unsupervised kids running all around the restaurant, playing with their food, their toys, even one kid was playing with his mom's hair.

"You're right." Bones looked around. "Except even though this place has no clothing policy, it still doesn't match the quality of being 'good'."

PC cracked up laughing. They went to the counter and placed their order: two Filet o Fishes with a Coke and a Dr. Pepper, and a order of fries. This wasn't a bowl of fondue, but it'll have to work anyway.

PC was stopped by a teenage girl with sleek brown hair. "Hi, I'm Sophie Darren!" The girl extended her hand.

"I'm PC," PC greeted, shaking Sophie's hand. PC noticed that behind Sophie was a dog with many bandages wrapped around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The dog noticed PC was staring at him. "I'm Lucky Haynes, Sophie's boyfriend. We're having a date here, because any other place we found was either too expensive or closed."

"We're here because we couldn't get into The Melting Pot for a clothing policy." PC laughed nervously.

"Why not?" Sophie asked. "What you're wearing looks fine!"

Just then, Bones stepped towards PC. "I got the soda cups, let's go to the drink machines."

Sophie looked at Bones lacking a shirt. "Oh, I see," she stated blankly. "Is he your boyfriend, PC?" 

PC nodded. She noticed Bones high-fiving Lucky, so apparently they must know each other. PC nudged Bones to remind him about getting the soda. Bones nodded, and escorted PC to the drink machine.

Bones mixed Coca Cola and Sprite together. "I always remember doing this," he added. "The soda tastes so good when you mix them."

"Really." PC smiled, and mixed Coca Cola, Dr. Pepper, Fruit Punch, and Sprite together. "I wonder how this'll taste!" PC placed a lid onto her cup and stuck a straw into the opening on the lid. She slurped the mixture. "Ahhh! It's so sugary!" PC spat it out on the floor, and suddenly realized what she did. Bones started laughing at PC being self-conscious, and PC started cracking up, too.

Sophie noticed Bones and PC, and happily walked up to them. "Hey, do you guys want to double-date? It'll be fun!" Sophie waved her arms happily, then looked at the unsupervised children running around the restaurant. "Or at least I think it'll be fun."

Bones and PC decided that it would be a great idea. Their food was ready, so they took their trays and sat next to each other in a booth. Sophie and Lucky were sitting parallel to them. PC fumbled with the lettuce on her Filet o Fish.

"Look, look!" Bones puffed out his cheeks and flapped his "fins". "I'm a fish!"

"A crazy chicken fish?" Lucky mumbled. Sophie and PC cracked up, and Bones laughed afterwards. Lucky took a big bite out of his burger and licked his lips. PC nibbled on her Filet o Fish. As much of a good time she was having here, she was wishing she could be having this double date at a fancier, quieter place.. like The Melting Pot. It would be just them, soothing covers of 80s songs, and no annoying kids running around to take away from the delicious fondue. In fact, PC sort of wished that it would've been just Bones and her. But since their wonderful date couldn't possibly get any worse from this point, PC just decided that she'd be fine with sitting here with her new friends.

PC gazed into Bones's eyes dreamily. Bones stared back at her. It was the perfect moment. Sophie held Lucky's hands in anxiety as Bones and PC leaned closer to each other.

"STOP!" a woman screamed. Baabara, who was sitting in a nearby booth, sighed in relief at the woman distracting them. All four of teenagers turned to face the furious middle-aged woman. They had no idea what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you no shame?" the woman continued, very loudly, in fact. The staff and some people at their tables turned to watch her. "You young lovers should be ashamed! ASHAMED!"

"What did we do?" Sophie asked.

"It wasn't YOU," the woman mocked. "It was your careless friends! They were about to make my SON witness kissing!"

All four friends' were in a state of shock. Baabara and a couple other people at the restaurant couldn't help themselves but laugh at the argument.

"Where is your son?" PC hesitantly asked.

"Oh, he's at the Play Place." The woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Then WHY on earth did you interrupt such a touching moment if your son wasn't even watching?" Sophie shouted.

"Well, you never know whenever he would want to come run back here to see his own mother." The woman rolled her eyes. "But that's out of the question!" The woman quickly stormed to the cashier to complain.

"That was messed up," Baabara said to herself. "Things keep getting ruined for them and I'm not even having to do anything!" Baabara took a swig of her Coca Cola, eager to see what would happen next.

Within a few minutes, one of the employees walked to the teenagers' table. "I'm sorry, but due to complaints from another customer, you're going to have to leave."

"What did we do?" Sophie complained.

"I was talking to your friends, the blonde one and her boyfriend. They're the ones leaving." The employee looked at Bones and PC apologetically, and showed them out of the restaurant. Baabara stood up from her table and walked outside to hop onto her bike to catch up to wherever Bones and PC had gone to, but she noticed they were still standing outside the restaurant.

"Well," PC sighed, "I guess you can take me home now." PC sadly looked at Bones and held out her hand for Bones to hold. Bones started to walk her out of the parking lot.

"Oh, hey!" Baabara called. "I'm sure you guys are tired, so hop onto my bike."

PC felt less than happy to hitch a ride on Baabara's two-seater bicycle, but Bones had already hopped onto the first seat. He must've been tired of walking. PC was too upset to care, so she proceeded to the bicycle to sit behind Bones, but Baabara had already beat her to it. She was sharing the first seat with Bones, her arms wrapped around him with a cheery expression painted on her face. PC took the second seat, all by herself. Bones started to pedal and steer the bicycle on the sidewalk, past the trees, past the lakes, and passing many other types of scenery. PC was too upset to notice such beautiful scenery, because she was too focused on Baabara happily hugging Bones.

Bones finally parked the bicycle in front of PC's house. "Thanks for the ride, uh.."

"Baabara," Baabara smiled. "You don't remember me? You came to my gymnastics show."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did." Bones smiled and shook Baabara's hand. "Thanks." Baabara waved and pedaled away. Bones looked at PC, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"G-goodnight, Bones!" was all PC could shout until she took off to her front door and slammed it shut behind her. Bones could hear PC's frustrated stomping up her stairs and her loud sniffs. Bones felt bad that PC was having such a horrible time, and decided he'd come see her tomorrow. But first, he was going home. It was pretty cold night, and PC didn't even give him back his shirt. Bones shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to his house.

Baabara curbed her bicycle in front of Robin's house. She greeted Robin's parents, and ran inside the Bones Minus PC clubroom.

"So? How did it go?" Robin asked eagerly.

"I didn't even have to do anything AGAIN!" Baabara cheered. "Some crazy mom insisted Bones and PC leave McDonalds because they were about to kiss!"

Cookie and Whitney gasped in horror.

"I said they were ABOUT TO kiss," Baabara wittingly added. "They didn't."

"I guess that was luck." Rod sipped some of his iced tea and set it onto the table. "But we're still going to need more than just luck if we want to break them up."

Baabara nodded in agreement, and took a seat on the sofa. She opened the miniature refrigerator and took out a bottle of melon-flavored Ramune Drink and popped the bottle open. It spewed onto her, as usual, but she had learned to get used to it. She chugged down the soda, and tossed the bottle into the trash can. "I'VE GOT IT!" she shouted.

"What's your plan, as if I care?" Rasher asked, uninterested.

Baabara glared at Rasher, and started to explain. "I want to surprise you, 'cuz I'm sure it'll work. Whitney, you're going to be throwing an AWESOME party at your mansion tomorrow, from 10 A.M. to 12 A.M.! Your parents are out of town, aren't they?"

Whitney quivered. "Well, yeah, they are. But we have to leave no remnants of the party, because if anyone breaks anything in the mansion, I'm dead meat."

"Wait." Robin sat up in her chair. "So your parents actually trust you with having a party at your mansion while they're gone? That's unreal."

"Just as long as no one breaks anything or goes upstairs, they're fine with it. It's pretty weird, actually." Whitney flipped her hair.

"We're getting off subject!" Baabara whined. "I don't want to tell you my plan, but just throw the party. Tie balloons to your mailbox and hang some 'PARTY!' banners at your place so people will know and come over!"

"And you're SURE this plan will work?" Cookie asked, doubtfully.

"Positive." Baabara smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, the members of Bones Minus PC all helped Whitney with party decorations. Baabara tied balloons to the mailbox. Cookie hung streamers onto the mouths of the lion statues guarding the mansion's front porch. Robin and Rod both hung a party banner over the front door. Rasher was rocking back and forth on the porch swing doing nothing whatsoever to help out.

"Will you HELP us?" Robin objected.

"I don't like your plans, so I refuse to play along." Rasher pouted and crossed his arms.

Robin was about to say something, but she stopped herself. "I guess it can't be helped that there always has to be a slacker in a group." She shrugged, and went inside the mansion. She beckoned everyone inside. Whitney felt that awkward since it was HER mansion, but she didn't think too hard about it and walked inside. The other members of Bones Minus PC headed inside as well.

"Since people should be swarming over here very soon, we're having a quick Bones and PC saying." Robin motioned towards a coffee table and sat down with her club members. She dug into her pockets and took out the pink bubblegum she had used the day before, and passed out a gumball for everyone. All the members popped the gumballs into their mouths and chewed.

"As you all know, the flavor of these gumballs wear off quickly, just like how quickly we'll break apart Bones and PC. Let's also pray that whatever Baabara's plan is, that it works. To planning ahead to ruin their relationship!"

"Planning ahead to ruin their relationship!" everyone cheered, except for Rasher, of course. Rasher had already tossed his gum into the trash can.

"Typical Rasher," Baabara sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Bones walked to PC's house, a bouquet of hibiscus in his left hand, his right hand in his pocket. He made it to the door and rang the doorbell.

Christina Poole, PC's mother, opened the door from the inside of the blue house and looked at Bones holding flowers. "You know I'm a married woman, right?" she teased. "I'm just kidding. Are you here for PC, Bones?"

"Yeah. Our last date didn't go so well, so I was just wondering if she'd like to try to get to The Melting Pot again today." Bones scratched his head and looked at Christina.

"I'm sorry, Bones, but you just missed her," Christina lamented. "She went to the park with Sayo an hour ago. If you like, you can come inside and watch TV until she comes back."

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Bones asked.

"I'm fine with it!" Christina assured. "Come on inside, sit on the couch, rest your feet!"

Bones walked inside of the house. It looked pretty good- there were warm colors used in the living room. An old episode of _SpongeBob SquarePants _was playing on the TV. He wanted to sit after walking, but didn't know where he could put his bouquet.

Christina noticed him searching. "You can set the flowers on the table," she said. "How did you know that PC loves hibiscus flowers?"

Bones smiled thankfully and set the hibiscus bouquet on the table. "I know because I love her." Bones grinned and took a seat on the couch to watch television while waiting for PC to return home.

"I'm going to do laundry." Christina set the phone onto its charging dock in the hallway. "If the phone rings, please don't answer unless it's PC or Sayo," Christina instructed.

"Okay," Bones responded. Christina smiled and walked down the hall into her laundry room. Bones could hear the noise of the washing machine faintly from the living room. He took the TV remote and started channel surfing. Most of his shows weren't on today, so he couldn't find anything to watch. He decided to just watch _Spongebob Squarepants _reruns. He lounged on the couch, occasionally chuckling at what Patrick had said. Soon enough, the phone rang.

Bones sat up, walked down the hall and picked up the home phone off its dock. The caller ID read "Unknown Number", so Bones set it back down and sat down on the couch yet again. He pulled a blanket sitting on the couch and laid it on top of him, so he could be well-rested for their date. But the voicemail message of the caller woke him up.

"Hey, PC, it's me!" Baabara's voiced greeted through the phone's speakers. "I know you would've preferred I say this through your cell phone, but just delete this message before your Bonesy-wonesy gets here, all right?"

_Before I find out about what?_ Bones thought to himself.

"Man, did you have fun at Whitney's party?" Baabara continued. "BROCCOLO sure had fun, especially after you had KISSED HIM! Ehmagosh, how much caffeine did you have?"

Bones gripped the armrest of the couch tightly, his teeth clenching.

"It's too bad you left so soon, though! You and Broccolo could've gone steady, you seem THAT attached to him! Well, I gotta go, there's a conga line going on. I'll see you later. Broccolo misses you. Bye!" Baabara hung up her phone, ending the message.


	6. Chapter 6

Within a few minutes, Bones recognized PC's voice and another female voice, which must've been Sayo's voice.

"I'll see you later!" he heard Sayo say.

"Thanks for taking me there! I had fun!" PC responded. "Bye, Sayo!" PC waved to Sayo, who had gotten into her car and driven off. PC put her key in the door lock and opened the door. She was surprised to see Bones on the couch. "Bones! When did you get here?"

Bones didn't respond.

"Bones, what's wrong? I'm here," PC tried. She stroked Bones's brown hair with her hand.

"Don't touch me," Bones snapped.

PC had never seen Bones acting like this before. "Are you okay?"

Bones stood up with a stern look on his face. "I should be asking you that. I found out what you did today."

"Did my mom tell you?" PC asked. "Sayo and I went to the park today. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming."

"From what I heard, you were at Whitney's party."

"Oh yeah, the party. Sayo and I passed by her mansion, but we didn't go inside." PC was confused.

"I'm not so sure, Miss 'I'll kiss another guy when I already have a boyfriend'!" Bones face started to get redder the more he talked.

"EXCUSE ME?" PC exclaimed. "I did NOTHING like that! Some guy at the park asked me if I was single, and I told him I was taken! Okay?" PC was starting to worry. What was Bones being told?

"No, it's fine." However, Bones's voice sounded like everything was anything but fine. "You go and kiss Broccolo as much as you want." Bones walked to the table and took the bouquet of hibiscus.

"Are.. are those for me?" PC asked, still shaken up.

"They WERE for you," Bones mumbled. "But.."

"What?" PC insisted.

"PC.. it's over. We're done. Through." Bones looked at PC, who's eyes were widened in shock. "Goodbye." He slammed the door behind him. PC had tears streaming down her cheeks. She picked up her home phone and listened to the voicemail message Baabara left. She couldn't believe her ears. Bones had broken up with her for something she had never done! She erased the voicemail message, and collapsed to the floor in tears.

"PC!" Christina yelped, running into the living room. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Bones broke up with me!" PC shouted through her gasps and sniffs. Christina rubbed PC's head apologetically, then walked down the hall to go tell PC's depressing news to Brad Poole, PC's father. Brad walked down the hall seeing PC cry, and cradled her heartbroken daughter in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Whitney toasted Pepsi with Baabara. "Did your plan work?" Whitney asked.

"He should be here any minute." Baabara assured.

"Who, Bones?" Robin cut in.

"No, Rod with more snacks. But yeah, Bones, too." Baabara took a swig of her Pepsi, a little heartbroken that there wasn't enough Ramune Drink to go around. The three girls turned to the open mansion doors, and they all smiled when they saw Bones standing in the doorway.

Whitney ran up to Bones and grabbed his arm. "Hey, Bones! What are YOU doing at my party?" she questioned eagerly.

"I just need to let off some steam.." Bones's voice trailed off as he answered.

"Let off some steam?" Whitney responded. "What for?" She already had predicted his answer, though.

"PC and I just broke up," he sighed.

Whitney gasped in faux-horror. "That's horrible! But don't worry, there's a whole bunch of single girls here, so take your pick!"

"Nah, I'm gonna wait a while, first." Bones walked past Whitney and saw two of his human friends, Katie Giller and Marc Jarvis, talking at a table. There was another girl sitting with them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who the girl was. "Hey, Marc! Can I sit with you guys!"

"Sure you can, Bones!" Katie responded, disregarding that Bones had asked Marc. "Have you met Athena yet?"

"Who?" Bones asked.

"Me," the girl Bones didn't recognize answered. "I'm Athena Locke, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Bones Nicholson," Bones greeted. "Nice to meet you, too."

"What are doing here, Bones?" Marc looked at Bones skeptically. "And what are you doing here without PC?"

"I thought word traveled faster at parties." Bones lowered his eyes sadly, because he hated repeating saddening things happening to him. "I broke up with PC today."

"WHY?" Katie exclaimed. She blushed at her outburst and sat down.

"She was cheating on me," Bones muttered sadly.

"She didn't seem the cheating type!" Athena added.

"I guess people change," Marc assumed. Bones was glad to have friends around him. The song that was playing ended, and "The Scientist" by Coldplay began to play through the speakers.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are.._

Bones sighed at the sad song playing, and thought of PC. He shook it off, and reminded himself it should be PC who apologizes.

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart.._

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start.._

Bones felt the tears coming. He wiped his eyes to avoid crying, and then pondered why the radio station had to start playing such a sad song.

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part_

Bones couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and walked away from the table without any warning, and sat on a barstool, all by himself so his friends couldn't see him so depressed.

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard_

_I'll take you back to the st-_

"Let's get some PARTY MUSIC!" Robin announced. She had changed the radio station to a party music station currently playing the beginning of "Your Love is My Drug" by ke$ha. Bones detested the song, but didn't want to say anything. He remembered that PC also hated this song, but tried to get his mind off PC and to just enjoy the party.

Whitney walked up to Bones. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"I guess.." Bones said uncertainly.

"Don't let being single get you down!" Whitney responded, trying to perk Bones up. "I love this song, want to dance?"

"I don't really like this song, actually," Bones answered.

Whitney paused, then changed the radio station. The song she landed on was "Secret" by Maroon 5. "Let's dance!" Whitney cheered. Before Bones could respond, Whitney had already dragged Bones onto the built-in dance floor to dance.

"I like this song a little," whimpered Bones. "But I'm not in a dancey mood right now.."

Whitney didn't respond. She wrapped her arms around Bones's waist and slow-danced with him. Bones felt a little calmed down, but he still couldn't take his mind off of PC. He felt bad that he was dancing with Whitney and not his girlfriend, but he reminded himself that PC was no longer his girlfriend. So he relaxed himself and danced.

Near the end of the song, Whitney decided to make her move. She leaned in closer, catching Bones off guard. Whitney wasn't about to miss out on kissing Bones. But when the two's lips were 2 inches away from each other, Rasher pushed Whitney out of the way and ran outside with her.

Bones stood there, alone and confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin decided it was her turn to get Bones since Whitney was, for some reason, dragged away by Rasher. "Oh, Bones!" Robin beckoned.

"Oh, NO.." Bones winced.

PC lied in her bed, still mourning the big breakup. She had been lying for about thirty minutes, her pillow drenched in tears from her sobs. Suddenly, she sat up, and dialed Sayo's number to see where Bones was.

"Sayo, have you seen Bones?" PC asked timidly.

"I'm sorry, PC, I haven't. All I know was that he stormed by my car while I was driving. I don't know where he was heading towards."

That means he could've been heading anywhere. PC said goodbye to Sayo and hung up her phone. Maybe Bones was waiting for her at The Melting Pot, because he had figured out the misunderstanding?

PC skipped down the porch steps and ran towards the direction of The Melting Pot, but stopped herself when she was 8 blocks from her house. SHE didn't know the way there. BONES did. PC sat on the ground and looked in front of her. Did Bones not realize she had no clue how to get to him?

"What are you DOING?" Kaylee Evans, one of PC's friends, questioned. She noticed PC not moving an inch.

"I think she's about to cry," Candy Oconnor guessed. "If there's anything we know about PC, in this scene she's either lost in thought or about to shed tears." Candy nudged PC. "Get up."

"Oh, hey guys," PC mumbled, slowly standing up. "Do you know the way to The Melting Pot?"

"Not us," Kaylee replied. "But we know some people who do." Kaylee and Candy started to run off until they noticed that PC wasn't following. They groaned and walked back to where PC was standing, hoisted her up by her arms, and ran again. PC was trying to keep her legs towards her chest so her feet wouldn't drag on the coarse sidewalk. Within time, Candy's arms gave out and she plopped PC onto the grass.

"Now where are we, exactly?" PC asked.

"..We don't know," Kaylee admitted. "If Candy could've just held you up a little longer we could've found them!"

"Who are 'they'?" PC was getting a bit annoyed from the lack of answers she had hoped for.

"There you are!" Kaylee shouted. She was facing a group of familiar people- Oh. No wonder. It was Milly, Ashley, and Link. But what on earth were they doing here?

"Do you guys know the way to The Melting Pot?" Candy inquired.

"No," Ashley and Link responded.

"I do!" Milly cheered. "Filbert and I went there one time!"

Ashley and Link looked at Milly jealously and looked away. Candy and Kaylee told them about PC having to go there, so Milly and Ashley helped to carry PC while Link stood there, arms crossed.

"You've gotta help us hold her," Candy growled. "She refuses to move on her own."

Link rolled his eyes, and helped hoist PC into the air as they ran to where Milly led the group. PC was scared of falling down, and quivered as they ran. Finally, they reached The Melting Pot.

"I'm so tired!" Ashley panted. She tripped, causing the pyramid holding PC to fall down with her. PC stood up anyway and ran inside. Caitlin was sitting at the counter.

"Caitlin!" PC tried to get her attention. "Did Bones come in here?"

"Sorry, but I didn't see him come through here." Caitlin looked at PC apologetically.

"Well, did you see him on your way to work?" PC wanted some answers, quick. 

"I didn't," Caitlin responded. "I hope you find him."

PC slumped out of the restaurant. Her friends assumed Bones wasn't inside from her sad expression. Suddenly, PC took off and ran to wherever her feet could take her. She was going to find Bones.


	9. Chapter 9

After two minutes of running, PC finally gave up, gasping for air. She DEFINITELY didn't know where she was, now. She looked around, and saw Rod holding plenty of grocery bags.

"Rod!" PC shouted. "Where are you going?" She ran to Rod.

"I'm going to Whitney's party," Rod answered. "They told me to go buy more snacks."

Though PC wasn't fond of Rod, she thought there was the possibility of Bones being at the party. "Could I tag along?" she reluctantly asked.

"Um, sure," Rod muttered. He didn't like PC, either, but he assumed it was better than going alone. Rod opened the car door and shoved the groceries into the backseat. "You can ride shotgun," he said, climbing into the driver's seat. PC opened the passenger seat door and closed it behind her and sat down. Rod put his foot to the gas pedal and sped off.

"You drive fast!" PC wailed, the scenery outside zooming past them. "Isn't there a SPEED limit?"

"Not this way, there isn't!" Rod chimed. "But since it's a long path, we gotta zoom over to Whitney's house!"

PC wanted to throw up. She held onto her seatbelt for dear life, while Rod joyously and recklessly drove the car. She closed her eyes, because she was told it was a long drive, and yet within a few seconds they were there.

"Driving fast gets us here quick," Rod boasted. "Now would you be kind enough to help get the snacks?"

PC didn't want to be rude, even if she didn't like Rod very much. He DID give her a scary drive to the party, after all. She opened a backseat door and took some grocery bags, while Rod took the grocery bags PC left behind. PC's hands were not as full as Rod's, but Rod insisted he open the door first. Rod grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. _Strange, _he thought, _It's a lot quieter than usual at a part-_

Rod and PC froze. The groceries slid out of hands and fell onto the floor. Everyone in the room was stunned; Robin was kissing Bones, right in the middle of the room. And even though her boyfriend was standing in the doorway, she didn't stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Rasher sat outside with Whitney, his hands clenched and his cheeks turning pink.

"So, why did you make me come out here?" Whitney asked, a little upset. "I was about to make my move on you-know-who."

"Well, that's just it." Rasher looked away, uncertain what to say next.

"Why DON'T you accept me liking Bones? He's single now! You're my friend, you should be supporting me!" Whitney scoffed furiously. Without warning, Rasher kissed Whitney, and strangely, she didn't back away.

"I want to be more than friends." Rasher gazed into Whitney's eyes. "This is why I never participated in the meetings.. I didn't want you to run to him in case he was single, because you probably would've never got the chance to hear me confess." Whitney was about to speak, but Rasher continued. "So if you don't like me that way, I guess it's okay, but I'd really hope-"

"It's okay," Whitney interrupted. "I think.. I think I like you too."

Rasher's eyes widened in awe. "Thanks.." he muttered.

"No, Rasher, thank YOU for letting me realize my feelings."

* * *

Rod was looking on in shock. PC had already had so many tears trickling down her cheeks than they were staining the carpet.

"He's single now," Robin snapped smugly, "So don't cry over him. He's not yours."

Baabara finally snapped. "Whatever happened to Rod?"

Robin froze and turned to the source of the shout, and glared at Baabara.

"How dare you just throw away someone who loves you for someone who HATES your guts?" she yelled.

"Bones does NOT hate me," Robin opposed. Bones managed to scurry out of Robin's arms, and brushed himself off in disgust.

"Oh, WHATEVER!" Baabara kept her fists squeezed tight. "If you knew how WRONG you always were, you'd hate yourself!"

"WRONG?" Robin protested.

Baabara couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Robin, and without warning slapped her across the face. "No extra charge." She looked at Robin in disgust and stormed towards Bones.

"Don't hurt him!" PC yelped.

"I won't," Baabara said. "Bones, I'm sorry. The phone message you heard was fake. PC wasn't even here for the party, neither was Broccolo! I'm sure PC wouldn't do anything like that, anyway. So take her back." Baabara flipped her hair and walked out of the party before Bones could respond. People started whispering about what had happened, then they starting chatting normally.

The next song to be played was "Lovefool" by The Cardigans.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer_

_I know and maybe there is nothing I can do to make you do.._

Bones looked at PC, and PC looked away.

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother, that I ought just stick to another man_

_A man that surely deserves me, but I think you do.._

PC finally gathered the courage to look at Bones, who gazed into her eyes.

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg.._

At this point, PC starting singing to the lyrics.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me, pretend that you love me_

_Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me_

People started to quiet down again to hear PC sing to the lyrics of the song, which, quite strangely, felt accurate to the situation.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to.._

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me_

Bones felt horrible for believing the fake phone call. He saw tears flowing down PC's cheeks as she sang. Bones extended his arms, and PC happily hugged him.

_I can't care about anything but you.._


	11. Chapter 11

Robin sat on the pea-green couch in the clubroom the next day, waiting for all the members to arrive. She adjusted her sweatband and leaned backward, her feet rested on the coffee table. She had a heck of a lot to discuss now that Bones and PC were back together again. About 5 minutes later, Baabara walked into the clubroom holding an orange bag, and not wearing her club uniform.

"What made you think because of your little act yesterday that you could come here LATE and not in your uniform?"

Baabara opened her bag and laid the wrinkly paw print shirt and the sweatband onto the table. "Robin, I've had enough. I'm quitting this stupid club, and I think you know why." Robin tried to protest, but Baabara ignored her and sashayed on out the door.

_So what if Baabara quit?_ Robin thought. _My boyfriend can come up with the plots._

Rod was the next to walk into the room, and he also was not in uniform.

"Why is no one in uniform today?" Robin asked out loud.

Rod set a plastic bag with his Bones Minus PC uniform onto the table next to Baabara's. "Not only am I resigning," Rod began, "I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT?" Robin shrieked, as if she didn't do anything wrong yesterday. "WHY?"

"I thought you loved me, but what you did yesterday made me realize you don't." Rod turned away, and walked out the door.

Robin was starting to worry, but calmed herself. There was still Whitney and.. Rasher.

They came into the clubroom, both not wearing uniform.

"So you guys are quitting too?" Robin glared at them. "What for?"

"I realized that I like Rasher," Whitney sighed. "When I was with Bones yesterday, I didn't really think we were.. made for each other. But when Rasher confessed, since I knew him for so long, I felt it was right, and-"

"Just shut up and leave your uniform." Robin was pretty ticked off.

"We're quitting, Robs," Rasher added, talking mockingly at the mention of Robin's nickname. "So you can't tell us to shut up anymore!"

Robin wanted to slap Rasher so hard, and yet she didn't. She was still a "pacifist." Whitney and Rasher left the room. Robin was depressed, because her club was falling apart. What would she do with this room now? And more importantly.. what was she going to do with all the Ramune Drink Baabara had left in the fridge?

Robin decided that it was time to dissolve Bones Minus PC, if it was just herself. So she took the "BMP" sign taped onto the front door, crumpled it up, and threw it into the waste bin.

"Robin," Cookie said when she walked into the room in uniform, "the BMP sign is gone."

"I know," Robin responded, feeling dumb that she forgot Cookie. "I dissolved Bones Minus PC."

"What, you don't actually LIKE them together, do you?" Cookie gasped.

"No, but we lost 4 members today. So what's the point of the club if there's only 2 members left?"

"You're right," Cookie grunted. "But, what if we start an alliance, instead?"

Robin perked up. "I'm listening."

"Maybe THEY like Bones and PC together, but WE still don't. So we can stop them by ourselves," Cookie sneered. "By the way, any name ideas?"

"Not a clue," Robin sighed.

Robin and Cookie agreed to form an alliance. They were going to break Bones and PC up AND come up with a new group nickname.. but not today.

**THE END**


End file.
